The Tale of why Ashley wasn't given any weapon
by yukiaoi
Summary: Stuck in a place which every minute could be the last, the duo pushed on to escape alive. But why did one of them remain unarmed in such tight situation?


Disclaimer: I do not own Biohazard/Resident Evil.

A/N: This is an idea stuck me unexpectedly while I was trying to complete my homework. It seems ideas are more willing to fall into my embrace when I'm at a time most not appropriate for leisure activities. Sigh. Done some time back, but I'm out of new works to post. So pitiful.

I just realized most of my recent pieces are mostly in Chinese. I chose the language to write in depending on my mood, and of course the medium I'm getting the information on a certain fandom affects my choice of language too. For instance, I can't, at least for the near future, stand myself writing RE in Chinese. It just doesn't feel right, maybe it's because the setting of the game is in America, or most probably because I lack the skill to write fluently on RE in Chinese (Not that I'm fluent in either language, but I try to bypass the uncomfortable knot in my stomach every time I write).

Enough of my appalling babbling, I'm starting to get incoherent. Eh, please try to enjoy this little non-beta-ed piece written by someone who has zero experience on the game play. And spare a minute or two for a quick review?

oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo

The Tale of why Ashley wasn't given any weapon

The last of the mob of Ganados were taken down by Leon's Blacktail. He checked his attache case to see himself ran out of ammo. Cursing softly, he switched to his Striker, wanting to save the more powerful ones for later. As they moved on in the village, they noticed the Ganados were getting tougher - with Plagas sprouting out from their headless neck. The flashback of such scene made Leon grimaced.

"Leon"

He turned to the blonde girl, regaining his composure, "What is it, Ashley?"

Ashley shifted uncomfortably as she looked into Leon's eyes, unconsciously rubbing her fingers, "I just wonder if I can... maybe get a hold of one of your weapons. I know I can depend on you, but such a big burden like me isn't only slowing you down but restraining your actions because you always need to put a piece of your mind on me. So... I just want to be stronger, to protect myself as best I can."

Leon looked at her with a smile, "No need to be so blue, I'm sent to do the job. I've thought of that too, but you haven't had any experience with weapons, don't you? It can be dangerous."

Ashley stayed silent but was obviously upset. Leon thought again about the idea. She was right; their situation was grim with an overwhelming number of enemies desiring the hot blood of their throat. It would be hard to ensure the safety of both when the situation got out of hand. He opened his attache case and took out his handgun. "A bit of training before we move on though. We need to be quick, they can be here anytime."

Ashley looked up with glee. She took the offered gun and was surprised instantly when the weight made her hands dropped. "It's heavy! How'd you point this here and there without sore muscles?"

"Of course I did, years ago." Leon said, taking out his Blacktail to give a demonstration. "Now, on with the training..."

_(Half an hour later)_

"Well... Ashley, that wasn't so bad... but maybe we shouldn't rush, it's too little time we have for the training." Leon tried to hide his fear after the fifth time he had a bullet swishing through his hair. Up until now, not even the Ganados, nor the big fish, nor the El Gigante was able to offer him such close contact with death.

He had yet to see one with such poor aim until then.

"Give me another chance! One more! Just one, please!" The in-training gun user insisted and fired another shot. But for some reason, to their amusement - and astonishment, Ashley was able to give the shot to her own direction. Both were aghast - Leon gasped sharply and Ashley screamed like there was no tomorrow. Luckily, Ashley had proved her poor aim to be unconditional; the bullet went to the ground less than an inch from her left foot, but she was unscratched.

After a moment of deadly silence, saved for a chirp of a (hopefully uninfected) bird far from where they were, both gestured at the same time - Leon reached for the gun and Ashley stretched her shivering hands to put it on the anticipating hand.

_Happy End? LOL_

A/N: Just my mind toying with the armless girl with her hero. Hope that made you smile, it's too plain to elicit any laughs, eh. I'm a very uninteresting and dull person, so humor just isn't my field. But I would love to give everything a try.


End file.
